This invention relates to internal discharge resistors for capacitors.
Discharge resistors are used in capacitors to discharge stored energy after the capacitor has been disconnected from a power source, to minimize the possibility of accidental electrical shock. The resistor is commonly provided in the form of a predetermined resistivity strip which connects capacitor electrodes. For example, Grahame U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,787 describes a resistor strip which connects two staggered foil electrodes separated by a dielectric strip having an exposed edge.